


One More Day

by wickedg



Series: Chasing Watermelons [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Sad Katie is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell was in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I want a clearer picture

The end had come.  
  
Katie choked up slightly, and Percy started to blur before her eyes.  
  
She felt his hand on her shoulder. Logically, she knew this was supposed to be comforting, but all she wanted to do at the moment was hit something. Or cry. Or maybe do both at the same time. Should be easy enough.  
  
“Katie...”  
  
A gasping breath.  
  
“I know, I know...I know, Percy. I’d just...” her voice wavered and despite the furry outline, she could still see the frown on his face, the sadness in his eyes. “I’d just rather this not happen. Not now. You know?”  
  
He nodded, understanding. Always understanding even when she knew he didn’t, not quite.  
  
“I know. And I know it doesn’t feel like it now, but this isn’t the end of everything. You know this, Katie.” Oh, she knows it. Doesn’t mean she’s liking the words coming out of his mouth right now, however. From the look on his face, she saw he could tell. And yet he continued:  
  
“Katie,” his warm hands cupped her face gently. “I’m sorry love, but you-you’re older now.”  
  
She choked out a watery laugh and he allowed himself to grin a little.  
  
“An old lady.” She whispered.  
  
“Yeah. My old lady. And not being able to pla-” she cut him off with a harsh kiss, not wanting to hear those words, desperate to keep them from touching her with their poison.  
  
Katie Bell was getting older-too old for Quidditch. Katie Bell was losing her eye sight-not too badly, but enough. Katie Bell was in denial. Katie Bell was at the end of her career.  
  
She can’t help herself when she pulls away from Percy and starts to full out bawl, cocooning herself into his solid embrace.  
  


* * *

  
It was in the early hours of the morning when she found herself in the guest bathroom, fiddling with his spare frames and examining how they looked on her in the mirror. It wouldn’t be terrible, she tried to reason-weakly. She felt her throat tightening again as she sank to the hard tiled floor, digging the heels of her hands into her traitorous eyes.  
  
 _One more day_ she promised herself. One more day to be selfish and sad and angry and furious and then no more.  
  
As she crawled back under the sheets, tucking herself into Percy’s loose embrace, she felt the tears creep out, taking with them her career.


End file.
